


Cinder's Glass Slipper (A RWBY: The Alter Verse Poem)

by Crowlerj



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fun, Gen, Poetry, Stuff, Word Play, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlerj/pseuds/Crowlerj
Summary: This is a post to vent ideas. The chapter I'm currently writing as of publishing this is very long, and I need other things to type to keep those writing muscles flexed. It is a strange poem, and I don't claim it to be good, but perhaps if someone understands it, they may begin to grasp the tragedy of Cinder Fall in RWBY: The Alter Verse, before it is ever written.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cinder's Glass Slipper (A RWBY: The Alter Verse Poem)

How was it that she fell from grace?

T'was the Seasons passing by,

Yet ever still was the sky.

The Darkness would always show its face.

They were brothers and sisters by blood and name,

but one was quite small,

her smile the brightest of all.

Still only treasures appeared where she came.

Her sisters quickly found a prince,

though he had the same name,

for the princess and the dame.

For her, petty things made little sense.

Though shadows were black and times distraught,

She always spread joy under her wing,

To the ones who would listen to her sing.

But even those who dance, sometimes do not.

Her sisters and the prince were invited to the Grand Ball,

Only for her stay home and sow,

The burden of her family in tow.

So she was left alone to carry it all.

So she wore her heart open and tried, 

To carry her home on her shoulders,

Until rocks became boulders.

And when the mountains came down, she cried.

When her siblings returned with no prince by,

New life came with them,

More precious than a priceless gem.

Her heart stopped as she felt a new love under the still sky.

But her love was too strong for her to bare,

For even thoughts of them leaving,

Were enough to cause grieving.

'Til Soon the idea gave birth to a nightmare.

Soon her dream gave way to her fears,

The Darkness coming closer each night,

Until there was no strength left to quell her fright.

She could no longer bare her tears.

A Fairy Godmother took her away to grant a wish,

to banish her fears forever,

in exchange for her heart to sever.

She accepted her just desserts served upon a cold dish.

So Cinderella came home and Seasons did change,

Though Summer was missing,

And Fall was reminiscing,

The Princess had taken her name.

Blood was spilled where she used to cry,

one memory lost,

and at such cost.

And soon siblings to came to ask why.

But she was gone in the blink of an eye,

better as a ghost,

for she was only a host.

One ever under a still sky.

And left behind was her glass slipper,

ever shining,

no smiling.

And no prince to return it to his lover.


End file.
